The Flock
by idris-institute
Summary: Maximum Martinez moves to Arizona, and attends a new high school for the gifted. On her first day, she encounters a notorious group of the most talented and rich guys called 'The Flock'. The Flock relentlessly bullies Max, but will unexpected feelings come to show? (hell yeah they will) AU
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy it! This fic was inspired by the drama Boys Over Flowers.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I threw Ella's glittery pink blouse back at her.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that on the first day of school!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon Max! You look so good in pink," my sister said.

"Black is the color of my soul," I replied solemnly. Ella just rolled her eyes. As we headed down to breakfast, I smelled the delicious scent of my mother's chocolate chip pancakes. I grabbed five pancakes and loaded them onto my plate.

"Jesus Max! How do you eat so much but stay so thin!" Ella complained.

"Perks of being an athlete sis," I replied. It was true. I was captain of the swim, track, and soccer team, when I was a junior! Well, that was at my old high school. _Today, I, Maximum Martinez, shall embark on the awkwardness that is being the new girl._ I sighed out loud.

My mom smiled," You girls will be fine! Just stay out of trouble—I'm talking to you, Max."

I looked up innocently at her, my fifth pancake stuffed in my mouth.

* * *

I pulled my into the parking space at the Idris High School for the Gifted. The only reason I got in, was because our dad, Jeb, donated a ton of money to the school. Apparently, athletics weren't as important as academics at this school.

Just as I got out of the car, three Porsches speeded into the lot. I groaned internally. Did their have to be that cliché pretentious rich group of kids? Ella started walking toward the school, just as the black Porsche sped our way.

"Ella! Watch out!" I grabbed her back just as the car almost ran her over. The black car hastily parked beside mine. The Porsche's mirror scraped along the side of my car, leaving a long, jagged white line. I just stood there and gaped as I watched all three Porsches park right beside each other.

A pretentious-looking douchebag lazily stepped out of the black Porsche. He flipped his black hair out of his eyes and glared at us.

"The hell was that!" I exclaimed," You almost ran over my sister! And look what you did to my car, you asshole!" The girls around us stood at gaped at me as if I committed some kind of crime. A strawberry-blonde and another blonde guy stepped out of the other two Porsches, and came and stood behind him, trying to look intimidating. Who did they think they were?

"Don't you know who we are?" the leader guy asked. Yup, they clearly thought they were some sort of high and mighty gang.

I rolled my eyes," I don't care who you are, I just want a check for the damage you did!"

He scoffed," Ah, you really have no clue do you? Since you're new to the school, I'll let you off easy this time," and stalked off toward the school.

"Hey dickhead! Apologize to my sister," I demanded. He didn't turn around, and just flipped me off. Ella had to restrain me from beating the shiz out of him right then and there.

"Calm down Max! It's okay!" Ella said," Just get through this first day without any trouble, and I'll buy you some Ben & Jerry's after school, kay?"

I looked at her," Promise?" She nodded. I smiled gleefully and skipped my way to school. My sister sure knows my secret weakness.

* * *

I looked over my schedule carefully:

**RIDE, MAXIMUM – Senior Idris High School for the Gifted**

1st Chemistry Mr. Banks Room 301

2nd P.E. Mrs. Fitz Room 113

3rd American History Mr. Lee Room 242

4th Lunch/Break (this is the time for clubs or using recreational areas)

5th Calculus Mrs. Riesra Room 322

6th Art and Design Ms. Audrey Room 141

Ella was a junior, so I only had break time to see her.

"Any questions?" The counselor asked. Ella and I both shook our heads.

We ambled down the unfamiliar hallways, getting strange looks from the students. I ignored them.

"Okay. I guess I'll see ya later Ella," I said.

"Make some friends, Max!" She called, walking away. I grinned back at her, and headed to chemistry.

* * *

**How was it? Please R&R so I know if I should continue it! I'll start writing longer chapters as well!**

**xx Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! :) Please R&R so I know what you guys think!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

* * *

I walk into the chemistry classroom, and settle down at an empty table. Mr. Banks, a chubby old man wrote on the chalkboard as people gradually filed in. A –do I dare say it?—_attractive _guy walks in with a broad smile on. Ugh, who can be so happy on a Monday? To my surprise, he looks over at me, and starts walking toward me. Nooooo please leave me alone in my isolation…

"Hey! I'm Dylan. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" Crap. I was hoping to avoid conversation today.

"Yeah. I'm Max. I moved from San Diego," I said, forcing a smile.

"So, how are you liking Arizona so far?" he prodded. Just as I was about to pretend to fall asleep, I was saved by the bell.

"Welcome everyone! I am your teacher, Mr. Banks. I will not be making any bad chemistry jokes because all the good ones Argon," he cracked up at himself, slapping his knee," Get it? Argon? Like the element?" The classroom was as silent as a desert in Arizona. His chuckles turned into a cough.

I put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long day.

As I was changing in the locker rooms for P.E., a girl with gorgeous tan skin walked over to me.

"Hey! I'm Nudge, do ya have a hair band I could borrow? Mine just snapped, probably cause my hair's so frizzy today! UGH I can never get it under control when it's rainy ya know? OMG but your hair is so pretty, how did you get it so sleek and shiny?"

Stunned, I handed her my extra hair band. How did she say that all in one breath?

"Hi, I'm Maximum. And… I use my sister's conditioner?"

"ZOMG you're so pretty though! You're new here right? I heard about how you stood up to the Flock in the parking lot this morning. Do you have a death wish? You should be so thankful that they let you of easy this time! HEY you should come eat lunch with me today!"

I was so confused. How did Nudge change gears so quickly? And who were the Flock? That group of douchey guys with Porsches?

Mrs. Fitz banged on the door, interrupting my train of thought," Let's go ladies! Class starts in two minutes!"

We headed out into the gym, and I saw _them_. They had an air about them that just screamed superiority.

"That's the Flock," Nudge whispered," That's Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy," pointing to each of them.

"What kinds of names are those?" I said cracking up. 'The Flock' simultaneously glared at me. I stifled my laughter into a grin.

"What kind of name is Maximum?" Nudge teased.

"Touché. Well actually, I go by Max."

The class followed Mrs. Fitz outside to the track," Four laps around the track!" she said.

Everyone groaned except me. I enjoyed running a lot, and I bet on my Ben & Jerry's that I was the fastest girl there. I jogged up to the front of the group, where Fang was as well. Hmmmm, I thought, sizing him up, he seems to be a runner as well. I, being the modest person I am (note: sarcasm) ran up right along side of him. He glanced over at me and increased his pace. I grinned, speeding up as well.

We both were barely breathing hard yet. After 3 laps, we were still neck and neck.

"Tired yet?" Fang taunted.

"As if!" I scoffed, sprinting down the last straightaway. Just as I was about to beat him across the finish line, Fang shoved his elbow into my side, and I went flying into the grass. I landed hard on my back, and the air got knocked out of me.

"The hell? What'd you do that for?" I yelled, clutching my side. Fang just smirked at me. Mrs. Fitz rushed over.

"Max! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fangy here just gave me a bruise!" I seethed. Mrs. Fitz looked over at him.

"It was an accident," he said innocently.

"That's fine Fang. Just take her to the nurse's office," Mrs. Fitz said. How could she take his side so easily? I started protesting, but Fang scooped me up and carried me away from the track.

"Put me down!" I complained.

He dropped me from his arms so suddenly, I was sure I'd have another bruise on my butt.

"Asshole," I muttered.

Lunch time finally came around, and thank God cause I was starving. I found Ella sitting with Nudge, who had met during one of their junior classes.

"Max, are you okay? Nudge told me that Fang guy elbowed you during P.E.!" Ella said.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. But what's up with 'the Flock'? How come every girl fawns over them, and they act like they own the place?" I asked.

"Because the practically do own the place!" Nudge said," All three of their parents worked together to found the school, and donate tons of money. The teachers all have to respect them or else they'll probably get fired. Basically, they're the richest and most talented guys at this school! Ahem, not to mention the hottest…" Nudge trailed off dreamily.

"Ugh," I said, disgusted," What gives them the right to treat everyone like they're trash?" And as if on cue, the Flock walked into the cafeteria. All the chatter hushed as every girl stared at them. Even the guys were in awe of them. I just snickered. The guy called Iggy stared at me, but not quite in a mean way. Fang and Gazzy ignored me.

A poor girl who happened to slip on the wet floor spilled her water all over Fang's t-shirt. The students gasped and murmured. Fang slowly looked up from his shirt to her scared face.

"I'm so sorry! I'll buy you another one," the girl pleaded. Fang just looked bored.

"Shut up," he said, and took the water bottle out of her hands, and poured it all out over her head. The girl stood there in mortification. Enough was enough.

"Hey Fangy-poo! You're upset that you completely _ruined_ your shirt with a few droplets of water? Here, let me fix it for you," I crooned. I stalked up to him and smiled sweetly. I took a handful of spaghetti from my tray, and spread it _all over_ the front of his shirt. Damn, it felt good. I knew I was going to regret this later, but I took a little extra tomato sauce on my hands, and patted his head.

"All better?" I said.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll write longer chapters tomorrow, since I have to go to bed :p **

**xx Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long to update; I was away at camp!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Boys Before Flowers**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fang gaped at me, fury crossing his features.

"You bitc-!" he was dragged away by Iggy before he could finish. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"ZOMG MAX why did you do that holy crap you are so screwed I can't believe you just did that I mean did you have to smother him with tomato sauce seriously Max he's going to be so angry and you-," I cut Nudge off before talked her head off.

"Calm down Nudge! Anyways, he deserved it," I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. It was Gazzy, the one with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"You're the first girl who's ever stood up to Fang," Gazzy chuckled," This'll be fun." He smirked mysteriously, and walked away.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MAX," Nudge said hysterically," The last person who was targeted by the Flock left the school because of how much they bullied him!"

"Oh please," I said, rolling my eyes," Let's see them try to get to me. They're all cowards, especially Fangy-poo."

I stalked out of the cafeteria, and headed to Calculus. There was only one seat left, next to some guy with headphones on with his head buried in his arms, probably sleeping, and also next to—SHIT—it had to be Dylan. Groaning inwardly, I sat down.

"Hey Max! How is your first day going?" Dylan asked brightly.

"Fine," I said monotonously.

"How are the people here treating you?" Dylan persisted.

"Fine," I said, still monotone.

"Was lunch good?"

"Fine."

"Are you going to answer fine to every question I ask?"

"Fine," I pretended to look through the textbook. I heard the other guy next to me snicker.

"Can't take a hint, Dylan?" the guy said, lazily raising his head up, putting his headphones around his neck.

"Shut up, Iggy," Dylan seethed, blushing. Iggy from the Flock?

"Hey Dylan! Guess what? I found your nose; it's in my business," I smiled sweetly," So please shut up." Dylan sheepishly turned around in his seat, busily taking nonexistent notes.

I turned around and sighed," Thanks Iggy." My eyes traveled to his gorgeous blue eyes, and then to his mouth where it quirked up into a small smirk.

"No problem. Dylan's so desperate, it hurts to look at him," Iggy replied, running a hand through his strawberry-blonde hair. Shit, the Flock really is good looking. No Max! You musn't fall for their charms! But Iggy seemed different—less douchey then Gazzy and (the douchiest douche of doucheville) Fang.

"So, where's your posse?" I ask him.

"Fang and Gazzy? They're still in Algebra 2. Fang's gifted in art, Gazzy in science, and I'm kind of an all around kind of person," he explained.

"You couldn't even call me gifted," I scoffed," Except in sports. I could kill you all in a match of soccer, or swimming."

"Oh really?" Iggy grinned," Then you should join the swim team. It's co-ed, since we don't have that many kids interested in sports here."

Mrs. Riesra walked in and called for everybody's attention," Alright guys, I know it's the first day, but we are required to perform a lockdown drill, so everybody get into position!" We also did lockdown drills at my old school. Basically, if there were intruders in the school, each classroom had to shut all their blinds, lock the doors, and everyone had to hide in closets/under desks.

Mrs. Riesra helped usher students into their hiding places, and then walked up to Iggy and I," Okay, Max and Iggy, you guys go into the supply closet."

The girls under the desks glared at me with jealousy. At first I didn't understand, but then I realized. Tight spaces. With another guy. In the dark. My cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Iggy opened the supply closet door and I gaped. There was hardly any room for one person, let alone two!

Iggy seemed unabashed, and smoothly walked in, leading me by the elbow. He closed the door as the the PA system came on.

"Okay students and staff, the lock down drill will now commence. Another announcement will come over the PA in about 5 minutes. Please be quiet until then. Thank you."

My face was smushed against Iggy's chest, my hands hugging my waist.

"You're stepping on my toes," Iggy said.

"Sorry! I'll see if I can step back a little—OW!" I hit my head against his, and when I raised my hand to rub my head, I accidentally performed an uppercut on his chin.

"Shit! Sorry, hold on-," I elbowed him in the stomach while squirming around.

"Max calm down," Iggy laughed.

"You think this is funny?" I fumed, my face burning.

"You're being very unintentionally hilarious. Here, you stay still, I'll do the moving okay?"

I nodded, muttering a few curse words at him, trying to stay still. I felt him come around behind me, then snaking his arms around my waist. My body stiffened as he rested his chin atop my head.

"Sorry," he murmured," I swear to God I'm not doing this intentionally."

Good. At least he wasn't one of those gross perverts.

After the longest five minutes of my life, the announcement finally came, "Okay students, your first lock down drill has come to a close! Please continue on with your lessons, and have a good rest of the day!"

Iggy immediately opened the door and stepped out. I sighed in relief, hoping my face wasn't too red still. All of a sudden, Iggy starts cracking up.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You should've seen your face!" Iggy laughed, "_Oh, Iggy, I'm soooo sorry I'm such a klutz_" he said, doing a 100% terrible impression of me.

"You asshat! Hey, what about you?" I said, running over to him mimicking his position in the closet," _I swear I'm not doing this intentionally_," I say in my best Iggy voice.

"I do not sound like that!" he protested.

I just stuck out my tongue and made my way back to my seat.

As Mrs. Riesra droned on and on about calculus, my thoughts drifted away from math. _Why was Iggy so different from the rest of the Flock?_

* * *

**IM SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE MAXxIGGY but I swear there will be Fax next chapter! And sorry for the short chapters :p**

**Please R&R so I know what you think!**

**xxJessica**


End file.
